


I see them too!

by SpankedbySpike



Category: The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: Other, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: 100 word drabble





	I see them too!

The sixth sense means nothing to him. People mock him or fear him, they avoid him, ignore him, embrace him… So, in his off time, it’s all about him, about what he feels and how he feels it. Sometimes it’s even about who makes him feel.

In the real world, people would say he is a pervert, coming into clubs, dark and seedy to get beaten, humiliated. He needs to submit to pain and hurt, to remember when he walks that fine and always moving edge that he is real and what he feels is too, so spanking it is!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
